What Happens Next: Amy and Elder
by EternalBlaze123
Summary: A part of me wondered if Elders strong arms would ever hold me like they did and whether he would kiss me hard and never hold anything back. Takes place immediately after Shades of Earth ends. Gets very romantic, steamy, and soulful. Only rated M because I am paranoid. Tasteful lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Next: Amy and Elder**

Written by EternalFire123

* * *

**Authors Note**: The italics are taken straight from the last page of the 3rd book in the Across the Universe Trilogy, Shades of Earth by Beth Revis. This point is where the story starts.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_He looks down, and I see the crude splint he's made for his leg. He couldn't walk, and he didn't know where to go._

"_I just had to hope you would find me," he says._

A tear escapes out of my eyes and leaves a fiery trail running down my cheek. I don't want him to notice and get the wrong impression so I kiss him senseless. Finally he is the one who runs his fingers down my side, grabs my hips and gently disengages my mouth from his.

"Amy, as much as I would like to continue what we were doing; I really do need medical attention."

I am suddenly very grateful for the dark to hide my crimson blush. "Uh yeah, let's go. Follow me."

I see him smirking beside me. "I see that even a nasty head injury is not enough for you to lose the sarcasm."

He smiles, but it quickly evaporates into a grimace as he puts weight on his bad leg.

My face quickly mirrors his. I can't stand to see him in more pain then he already is in, especially when I can't do anything to help. But wait, I _can_ do something to help!

"Wait Elder, I want to try something."

He looks back at me wearily. His injuries are starting to take a toll on him. I go up to him and put one hand under his femur and the other across his shoulders. He quickly realizes what I am attempting to do.

"Amy, I have a lot of faith in your abilities, but I doubt you can pick me up. Your only hu…" He cuts himself off and looks at me with awe.

"Ah, but you forget that now I am a hybrid and I am much stronger." To prove my point I lift him up bridal style. Then I carry him for the one mile walk out of the forest.

This is how I find myself staring out at the whole population of shipborns with a semi-conscious Elder in my arms. I guess Zane must have told everyone. Our startling appearance causes a near riot as people clamor to get a glimpse of us. I try to be assertive like Elder is when he addresses a crowd, but my voice shakes like the leaves on a tree.

"Elder needs immediate medical attention! Please call a doctor! I shout desperately.

I see a doctor trying to get through to us from the throngs of people. I walk toward him and the crowd parts like we were Moses and they were the Red Sea. The doctor looks worried. He puts Elder on a stretcher and we carry Elder to the temporary hospital. I put him on the examination table and hover nearby. I see Doc coming toward him. I narrow my eyes at him as I remember how he betrayed Elder, blew up the bridge, and his other horrendous crimes.

But as he approaches Elder, he does not seem to have any malicious intentions. He cuts open his shirt and pants and does a thorough examination. My eyes skim over Elder's body. Even cut up and bruised, he still looks beautiful. Doc walks toward me and tells me the diagnoses.

"The patient has many lacerations on his body, a broken arm, a sprained ankle and pulled calf muscle on his left leg, and a concussion," Doc rattles off in a monotone voice.

I feel like slapping him. This is MY ELDER he is discussing! How can he be so detached and emotionless? I refrain from doing anything harsh and just listen to the terrifying diagnoses.

"Despite all that he is expected to make a full recovery."

An uncontrollable smile breaks out on my face. He is going to be okay! A part of me wondered if Elders strong arms would ever hold me like they did and whether he would kiss me hard and never hold anything back. I vow to myself I will stay at Elders side for his recovery as much as I am able to. I lost him once, and it was like I lost myself. Now that I have him back, nobody is going to keep me away from the only person who completes me. The only person who holds my heart in his hands.

The only person I love left in the whole universe.

* * *

This story will probably end up having about 3-4 chapters. I will try to update every week (I will update more often if you guys give me nice looong reviews).

The next chapters will get steamy and romantic, so favorite and follow!

Please Review. This is my first fanfic and ALL feedback is tremendously appreciated. Long reviews are encouraged and even guest reviews are acceptable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** Thanks for all the support! Each review is like a piece of heavenly melt-in-your-mouth chocolate. This is the last chapter in this story. I was going to split it into two, but I love my readers too much for that:)

**Disclaimer:** All characters go to Beth Revis.

* * *

**What Happens Next: Amy and Elder (ch2)**

**By: EternalBlaze123**

"You're awake!" I squealed and gently brushed my lips against his. I felt tingle pass through my body. I wanted more, so much more.

"Amy," he groaned.

"How are you feeling," I whispered. The harsh florescent light of the examination table exaggerated the shadows under his eyes, and the hollowness of his cheeks. His body looked too skinny under his ugly blue hospital gown. Still, he was in better shape than when I brought him in the temporary hospital two weeks ago. All his injuries were healing rapidly, and he looked better each day.

"I'm feeling fine but I need you to answer one question," he said innocently though his eyes held sparks of mischief.

"Uhh sure," I said cautiously. He had never made such a request before. Maybe he wanted to know if the peace treaty was being upheld (it was) or how his people were doing while he was recovering?

"Precisely how ugly do I look in this gown?" he said very seriously, though I could see a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Very, very ugly," I said, equally seriously. Then we started laughing… and snorting...then hiccuping with tears running from our eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Elder was here with me, cracking jokes and being himself. He was going to be alright. We had a future together. My mind got caught up in a daydream. Me being in a state of constant exasperation. He being his sarcastic self.

"I love you," I whispered in his ears.

His breath caught, and he gave a breathtaking grin. "I love you to," he answered. "Now let me sleep a happy man," he yawned. His eyes were already closing and I could see his mind starting to be taken to dreamland.

I pressed a lingering kiss on his warm lips, and I saw his contented smile as he fell asleep.

* * *

I am so proud of Elder! After three weeks in the hospital, he walks out of this building on his own two feet with no help. We cross the threshold of the hospital and are met with the thundering applause of the shipborns. Elder and I mingle with them for a little while. Some of them, seeing my dedication and commitment to staying at Elders side during his recovery, greet me with warm smiles and welcomes. Maybe Chris was wrong and they would eventually accept me despite my hybrid status.

Impatiently I tugged Elder's hand toward our house the shipborns built for us. Seeing him recover was joyful, but a need had been building inside me during the last three weeks. I needed to feel his body against mine and his husky voice whispering sweet nothings in my ears. I needed tangible proof that Elder was here and he was **mine.**

The same sexual frustration had been building inside Elder to.

_He pushed me against the walls of the hospital, and caressed my lips gently with his. I moaned in frustration and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue massaging mine. I twined my hands over his broad shoulders and in his thick messy hair. He groaned and I felt him become hard through the thin fabric of his hospital gown and my jeans. My fingers moved on their own accord, past his rib cage brushing the sides of his abs, and finally resting on his hips. As we kissed, my fingers matched the rhythm of our lips as I did slow, sensual circles with my thumbs near his hipbone and progressively going down. Each revolution drew a deeper moan from Elder._

"_We better stop," he gasped as he rested his forehead against mine, unwilling to break contact. I obliged and removed my arms and legs from his body._

This time we are going all the way.

We reach our wooden house. Elder opens the door and pulls me inside.

"Amy, do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this?" he breaths. His hot breath fans over my cheeks and lips.

I lick my lips; I am a bit nervous

His eyes flit to my red lips and darken perceptibly.

He starts the kiss slowly, but I feel a shock pass through my body.

"Screw gentleness," I said pulling away. "I want you now"

"Naw, I'd much rather screw something-or someone else" he whispers.

I blush about ten shades of red, but don't protest when Elder carries me to our master bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and started kissing my cheeks, my lips, and my forehead. I tear the shirt off him-literally. He gasps when he felt my hands scratching his back and twining in his hair.

"I wish I could do that" he mutters.

I smile and flip us over. If he wanted to be a tease me, I had the full right to tease him. I put my legs on either sides of his torso and my hands on his chest. I start deeply kissing him, then pulling away and repeating.

"Amy, you are driving me **crazy**."

I smile and take off my clothes. All that is between us is his pants and boxers. Elder pounces on me and places kisses down my body. I feel the coil inside of me growing tighter by the minute. Finally he reaches the place between my legs and starts rubbing my clit. I moan and squirm around his finger.

"Come for me," he whispers.

That is all it takes and I explode around his finger.

"uhhhhhh!" I emit cries of pleasure at my release. Then I flip us over. I remove his pants and boxers and take in the sheer size of him.

"You're going to pay for teasing me," I growl menacingly. I kiss the tip and Elder shudders violently.

"Amy" he growls and moans.

I lick and suck his member, bringing him to the edge of orgasm, but then I stop.

Elder mutters incomprehensible words

Then I bring him to the edge of orgasm the second time, then I stop.

"Amy," he begs. He seems to have lost the ability to verbally communicate with me. Now his speech consists of growls, moans, and my name.

I finally allow him to flip me over and position himself at my entrance. He pulls his list filled eyes to mine as if asking permission. I nod, and he slowly enters me, letting my walls stretch to accommodate him. Then he starts pumping in and out, faster and faster. The coil inside me tightens once again as he keeps hitting that sweet spot. I moan, and in response he goes even faster. It feels like my body is on fire. I hear him grunt at each thrust and raise my hips to meet his. He doesn't last long, (probably due to my past ministrations), but we end up coming at the same time.

He collapses beside me as we calm down from our orgasms.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you to," I say.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He places a lingering kiss on my lips, making me smile and cuddle closer to him. We fall asleep holding each other, safe in the knowledge that **nothing** can separate us ever again.


End file.
